The Paper Conduit of Vale
by Hunter590
Summary: Daniel Reis. A boy who used to attend attend Shade academy in Vacuo. Now moved to Vale to escape the memories of the last time he saw his team before they were presumed dead. Some may think he's an ordinary boy...but he isn't just an ordinary boy. "So your the one they call Paper boy." "...please don't call me that..." OcxHarem
1. Chapter 1: The Conduit

**Chapter 1: The Conduit**

 **disclaimer:I don't own RWBY or Infamous.**

 **RWBY is owned by roosterteeth and**

 **Infamous, Infamous 2, Infamous second son and Infamous first light are owned by Sucker Punch Productions.**

 **The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy:)**

* * *

I sat there, I couldn't stop thinking of nothing but...the mission.

It had been weeks now...and I kept wishing that I died with the rest of my team...with the rest of my only friends.

I put my head on the table, just thinking about them makes me feel pain. Why do I feel this way you might ask, well *closes eyes* that's because it's my fault.

 _Flashback_

 _"keep running, were almost there." A girl yelled._

 _"G-Guy's just *coughs out blood* leave me." I said._

 _"No way Daniel were going to get you back to Shade! you're going to be alright."_

 _"Jack..." I said weakly._

 _Jack carried me while we ran until we got to the evac spot, Jack put me down "Is he going to be alright?" the girl with green hair asks._

 _"He'll be fine Amelia, he just needs some rest." Jack said._

 _"Why won't he heal?" Amelia asked._

 _"Don't the wound must be pretty bad." jack replied._

 _Then out of the bushes came a tail that lashed out at another girl "Kiel! look out." The auburn haired girl turned and jumped out of the way, and out of the bushes came a Deathstalker followed by Beowolf's and Ursai._

 _"Shit there's too many. Where's the freaking bullhead?" Kiel said._

 _"We need to hold out for two more minutes!" Amelia said._

 _"We don't have two more minutes!"_

 _I started to lose consciousness, Jack turned to me "Hey! stay with me, your going to be fine okay!"_

 _Then I saw nothing but darkness "DANIEL!_

 _end of flashback_

My eyes shot open and I lifted my head off the table and I saw a guy holding a broom who was looking at me "ah your finally awake sleeping beauty."

I looked around and saw that it was dark outside "how long was I asleep for?" I asked him.

"Don't know, hours maybe." he responded.

I rubbed my eyes and leaned back on the chair letting out a sigh, the guy put his broom to the side and sat down in front of me "So...what brings a hunter like you here?"

I raised my eyes at him "I never said I was a hunter. How do you-" "trust me, I've seen that look before, the look of regret. Don't think that your the only one who sat in this same cafe with that look."

I looked at him "a-are you?"

He shook his head "no, used to be but not now."

I was going to ask him what he regretted but I decided not to remind him of the future, in case it was just like...mine.

He looked me up and down then put his hand on his chin "say...your name wouldn't happen to be Daniel would it?" I looked at him and nodded "ah...I've heard about you, they say that your the only one who survived when your team JAKD (jacked) was it, got surrounded by Grimm." I looked at him with sad eyes "yeah, I was the only one who survived." I said. he leaned back in his chair "damn, so those teenagers who were talking about you the other day were telling the truth."

"Yeah," I looked down at my hands and clenched them "...and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to help them."

"I said it once and I'll say it again...damn."

I put my hands over my eyes and rubbed them, then he asked "I also heard those teenagers say that there's something special about you."

I looked at him confused "what do you mean?"

He leaned in "I heard that you have a special power unlike anyone's ever seen."

I looked at him and leaned in "yeah that's true, what about it?"

"C-Can you show me?" he asked.

I let out a sigh then looked around "okay, but don't speak of this...I quite frankly like this cafe and would like to keep coming to it without being called a freak or what's the word..."

"Bio-terrorist" He said I looked at him surprised that he knew that term, then he put his hand up and placed his other hand on his chest "I swear I won't tell a soul."

I got up then took some deep breaths, then I lifted up my arm and it turned into Paper. The guy looked at me in awe, i smirked as my hand reformed back to normal and when it did I opened it to reveal a little origami dove in it. "wow." he said, he then clapped "Be careful, these origami doves look cute, but they can inflict thousands of small cuts to mangle a person's facial features."

He didn't say a word as the dove started to float towards him "don't worry though, they won't hurt you unless you an enemy." The dove came back to me and went on my shoulder.

He calmed down and took a deep breath "phew, wouldn't want a little paper bird to be responsible for making my face all messed up...then how will I get the ladies?" I laughed at his joke

He then leaned back into his chair while I sat back down "So...what have you been doing since your last time at Shade academy?" he asked.

I looked at him and sighed "nothing now, I moved to Vale hoping to find something to do."

"Ah..I see, well tell you what, when you ever feel like it come by here again and we'll talk more. Hell I might tell you about my days as a hunter."

After hearing this I did the last thing I thought I'd ever do again...smile "thanks...ummmm?"

"Sam"

Sam...Sam, why does that name sound so familiar...oh well. I got up and said goodbye to him and started walking out on the streets and that sad expression returned to my face. I remember the times me and my team, JAKD would have in this city...but now, what I thought would last forever is nothing more than just memories now.

 **few minutes later**

I kept walking down the street heading towards my apartment, when I arrived I unlocked my door and put my white jacket on the chair "Hello!" I called out...nothing I walked into the lounge room and saw a blanket on the couch with a lump in the middle, that and the TV was on "*sigh* she must of fallen asleep while waiting for me to return."

I grabbed the blanket and pulled it off, but I didn't see a body, only pillows "what the..? I was interrupted when I felt something jump on my back, i let out a sigh "Crystal get off me." The little girl got up and jumped on the couch and looked at me smiling. I let out a sigh...little Crystal, the little wolf Faunus that always brought a smile to my face. I found her after I moved into the city, she was with a woman who I guessed was her mum, they were in an alley way when her and her mother were getting mugged. The mugger shot the woman who refused to hand over her belongings, Crystal would of been next...of course, if it wasn't for me. I took the mugger in to the police and the police officer asked me what should be done with the little girl. So I decided to take her in and look after her, since then I've kept my word and have been looking after her like she was my little sister.

I then looked at her and saw that she was looking at my jacket on the chair, I smiled when I realized why she was looking at it "come on, Crystal," I got up and reached into my jackets pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag "But I don't know if you want it," this caused her to look at me with those...damn...irresistible...puppy eyes, so I gave in "fine, fine here you go kiddo." I said giving her the bag which she took the cookie out of.

I sighed then took off my shoes and laid on my bed, then I felt something nuzzle into my side, I saw Crystal there still eating her cookie but with her eyes closed. I smiled and looked up at ceiling then closed my eyes "goodnight Crystal." I said, the only response I got was a nudge. Then I drifted off into the dreaming world.

 ** _Dream_**

 _I opened my eyes to see a light "W-Where am I?" I said._

 _"Doctor hes awake." I heard a woman's voice._

 _A man dressed in all white came up to me "Are you alright boy?" He asked._

 _"Y-Yeah." I replied._

 _"Good, what is your name?"_

 _"D-Daniel."_

 _"Okay Daniel, what's the last thing you remember?"_

 _I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts "I-I was on a mission with my...Team! Where's the rest of team JAKD?!" I said grabbing the doctors collar._

 _He looked at the doctors then looked back at me then shook his head "I-I'm sorry Daniel...your the only one they found."_

 _I shook my head, No they couldn't be. I let go of the doctor and stared down at my legs...how? how did this happen?_

 _A sudden realization then hit me "wait...you said you just found me, what about the others? What about their bodies?"_

 _The doctor shook his head "They said there were no bodies."_

 _I then jumped out of the bed and grabbed his coat again "then their still alive! we have to go look for them!"_

 _"Now son, calm down that's highly unlikely."_

 _"Highly unlikely my ass," I let go and grabbed my white jacket and red top "I need to go find them and make sure their alr-" I was cut off when I felt something sting my arm, I looked to see the doctor with a needle in his hand "N-No...I...need to-" I felt myself falling only to be caught, I started to lose consciousness._

 _Before I drifted to sleep I heard a voice "I'm sorry Daniel...but you need to rest before you do anything else."_

 ** _Morning_**

I slowly opened my eyes and sigh _another nightmare,_ I thought. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then looked down beside me to see Crystal sleeping peacefully, I smiled then got up and got my jacket off the chair then wrote a note

 _Dear Crystal._

 _I didn't want to disturb you while you were asleep, so I went out to get a coffee, there's some bacon and eggs for you on the counter if you get hungry._

 _Be back in 10 mins._

 _-Dan_

I put the note next to her then gave her a kiss on the forehead which caused her to stir for a bit then I was off to the cafe

 ** _A few minutes later_**

I sat at my usual spot and waited for the coffee I ordered.

"Hey waitress, turn the volume up on that TV." I heard someone say.

The waitress did as he said and turned up the volume. Curious I looked at the screen to see as well.

* * *

 _"Hello my name is Lisa Lavender," the news reporter started "Today, two civilians discovered a ship wreck not far from the coast of Vale. Cyril lan is there with the details._

 _The screen cuts to ( **whatever Cyril looks like)** holding a microphone "Thank you Lisa," he said "today two fisherman came in and had reported a cargo ship just off the cost of Vale. This is what one of the fisherman described to us about what had happened."_

 _"Its weird, when we crossed it, it looked perfectly fine, then the next thing you know bolts go flying then it just falls apart in a snap *snaps fingers* just like that." the fisherman said._

 _"..And that's not all," Cyril continued "Police divers had said that when they dove down to pick up whats left of the cargo, they found nothing."_

 _"I don't get it," a man wearing a divers suit said "when we dove down into the water we were sure that we were going to find at least something down there, but there wasn't a thing. No Dust, Cargo, anything. It just disappeared."_

 _"...and there you have it, back to you Lisa." Cyril said._

 _"Thank you Cyril."_

* * *

I looked down at the table, _weird, they didn't even find anything? not even dust._

"Weird right?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw Sam walk up to me with what I guessed was my coffee. he put the coffee in front of me and sat down on the opposite side of me "Hey Sam." I said.

"So...what do think about that ship, aye?"

I turned to the TV then turned back to him "Yeah...you don't think the White fang had anything to do with it?"

He crossed his arms and thought about it "I don't know Daniel, last time I checked, the White fang don't have the power nor weapons to dismantle a ship while its floating in water. Plus how the hell could they lift the cargo out of the water when it sinks to the bottom of the sea."

He did have a point, I doubt they would be that dumb to let everything sink to the bottom...still, some may have the semblance that allows them to control metal, polarity for example.

I then took a sip from my coffee and averted my eyes to the counter. When I did, I saw 3 masked men there...oh shit. I tapped Sam on the shoulder which got his attention and pointed at them. Sam turned around and saw them and he turned back to me "Shit, you think there robbers?"

He got his answer when one of them pulled out a sword and pointed it at the waitress while the rest turned to everyone with their guns drawn "alright people you know the drill, ON YOUR KNEES!" One shouted shooting at the roof which scared everyone making them get on their knees...well except me.

The guy with the sword put the tip of his blade at the waitress's throat "put the lien in the bag." He said dropping the bag on the counter. The girl did as he said and started putting lien in the bag. I got up and one of them said "HEY, I said get on the ground!"

I looked at him with a blank look "no." I said calmly.

"I said NOW!" he pointed the gun at me.

"Listen just stay calm, put the gun away and we can sort this out without any viole-" *BANG* He shot at me "WHOA, NONONONONONONONO." I said waving my hands in front of me, but the next bullet didn't miss and hit me in the chest, I fell back.

The one who shot me approached my body and saw the bits of paper that had come out of my back when he shot me "W-What the hell?!" He said, He kicked my side and my eyes shot open and I looked at him and well...he was scared "SHIT! Guys hes one of them! He's a bio-terrorist!" The others heard him and looked at me as I slowly got up. The guy at the counter quickly grabbed what the lady had put in the bag and ran with the rest of his colleagues.

I looked at Sam "I'll go after them." He nodded as I ran out the door. I saw them running down the street "Oh no you don't." My whole body then turned into paper and I started riding the wind currents towards them, when I was behind them I flew up and landed in front of them turning back to normal "W-What the hell are you?!" the guy with the bag of lien over his shoulder said. I didn't say anything, I lifted my arm and paper formed around it "KILL HIM!" one of them said, But I was to quick, I aimed at their legs and shot paper at their legs creating a deep wound in 4 guys grabbed their legs and winced in pain "AHHH, MY FUCKIN LEG!" one yelled.

I approached them and knelt down "Please...please don't kill us." one said as I looked down on him...

...

...

 _A few seconds later_

I walked with the bag of lien over my shoulder smiling "HEY!" I heard the one guy shout, I turned to look down at the now wrapped up trio "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS! YOUR DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!"

I shouted back "SORRY MATE, YOU ALREADY TRIED THAT!" I hit my chest "BUT...WELL YOU KNOW...HEALING FACTOR!" I turned around and headed to the cafe.

When I got there I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge _Locked?_ I thought, I looked inside and saw people looking at me in fear. I knew this was gonna happen. Sam then came out and looked at me sadly "Hey Daniel..."

"They're afraid of me...I know."

He put his hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry man, but-" I cut him off by handing him the bag of lien "Just forget about it," I started walking away "I'll be seeing you."

He waved his hand weakly "bye."

It was then that I teleported away leaving nothing but scrap paper where i stood. Little did I know, Is that I was being watched.

 _few minutes later in an alley way_

I sat there next to a dumpster thinking, _Why can't conduits and humans co-exist?_ I clenched my fist _WHY?!_ I slammed my fist into dumpster can creating a dent in it.

I sighed and got up _may as well head back,_ I started walking to the apartment, _I wonder if crystals awake yet?_

* * *

When I got to my room I saw that the door was open, _Crystal!_ I burst into the room and looked around...then what I saw really shocked me.

"Ah, I see he has finally arrived." The man with grey hair sitting at the table with Crystal said. I felt like I should say something but the words wouldn't escape my mouth.

"Take a seat Daniel." He said gesturing to the seat next to Crystal, I snapped out of my shock and sat down, The guy then took a sip of his coffee and looked me in the eye "Do you know who I am Daniel?"

I nodded "Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of beacon academy." I said.

"Yes, and do you know why I'm here?" he asked.

I shook my head "no sir."

He then smiled and leaned back in the chair he was on "well, I just happened to be in town when 3 criminals were robbing a cafe."

I looked at him with wide eyes "I-Is that so?"

He nodded "Yes, I was going to pursue but then a I saw you and you happened to already be giving chase and you easily caught up with them by turning into...Paper."

I sighed then raised my hands in surrender "Okay, yes you got me, I'm a Bio-terrorist. What now are you going to hand me into the police?"

He shook his head "Why would I want to do that?"

This answer from him surprised me "You mean...you don't care? your you know...not afraid of me?"

He shook his head again "no my boy, actually I'm quite intrigued by your actions today."

I blinked at him "intrigued?" I said in confusion.

"Yes, How did you do it?" He said leaning in.

"Come again?"

"How did you do what you did with the paper, I've never seen a semblance like that."

I looked at him confused "Professor, that wasn't using a semblance, that was just me using my conduit powers."

"Conduit?"

"Yes, conduits are sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities thanks to a gene called the 'Conduit gene'. This gene allows people like me to manipulate certain forms of energy or matter."

"So your power is the power to control paper?"

"Yes, I can think of other conduit powers but I have a hard time remembering them all."

Ozpin took another sip from his coffee "I also heard you yell out something...'Healing factor' I think it was."

I nodded "yeah, that's one of the abilities that conduits get when they unlock they're power, besides the healing factor we also get enhanced strength, durability, stamina and particle charge manipulation."

The professor nodded and interlocked his hands together "Tell me what did you do when you found out about your power?"

I crossed my arms and thought about it "Well at first it creeped me out because I was young when I found out about this power, But as I grew older, I learnt to adapt to this power."

"Well i think this gift is-" "Gift? Is that what it is or is it a curse?" I said cutting him off.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"Every time I use my powers, people would either show signs of fear, jealousy or prejudice toward me,"I looked down at my hands and felt a tear escape my eye "I just don't understand how humans, Faunus and conduits can't get along and co-exist with each other."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Ozpin and saw him smile "maybe they need to see that not all 'conduits' are bad and see that they can use their power for good instead of evil, which is the main reason why I'm actually here to talk to you."

I wiped the tear off my cheek "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, Why don't you come and join beacon Academy?"

 **And that is where I'm going to end it.**

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed this fanfic and don't be afraid to leave a review. anyway...Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon

**Chapter 2: Beacon**

 **Okay peeps lets do this chapter 2. Wooooooooo**

 **Just so you all know what Daniel looks like:**

 **Gender: Male.**

 **Age: 17.**

 **Hair length: ear length**

 **Hair colour: black with a white streak on the left side.**

 **Skin colour: Fair light skin.**

 **Clothes: (Changes his jacket in this chapter) dark blue jacket, red jeans, orange shirt (I know it says red shirt in chapter 1 but I changed that as well), black vans (shoes).**

 **Eye colour: White opal star shine.**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **I'll do Crystal next chapter...speaking of Crystal (this is a heads up) Crystal doesn't talk shes mute so she uses sign language...and yes...Daniel knows what shes saying because he knows sign language.**

 **Right, now then on with the story...**

* * *

 **"Why don't you come and join beacon academy?" I didn't know what to say, Professor Ozpin had asked me to join his academy. Maybe this just the thing I need to get back on my feet. Besides...my landlord was gonna kick me out in a few days because of Crystal, plus he didn't like faunus...Bastard. So I agreed to go to beacon but on one occasion and that was that Crystal came along with me, I wasn't expecting him to say okay right away, and here I thought he would at least ask why before coming to an answer. Oh well at least he agreed.**

 **I asked where he would like us to meet him and he said the docks in 30 minutes...heh plenty of time. As he left, Crystal ad I started packing what we needed, I changed my shirt to orange and my jacket to blue and put my white one in my backpack then we headed out to the docks, well more Crystal started heading for the docks, I needed to get something before we left, I made sure one of my doves were watching over her while she made her way there.**

 **Once I got what I needed I continued making my way to the docks, while on my way I couldn't help but to think what future lies for me at beacon.**

* * *

I walked to the docks only to see Ozpin and Crystal waiting by a bullhead "sorry I'm late, had to stop and get something." I said as the origami dove flew over to me and went into my arm.

"No worries Mr Reis," Ozpin said "though I am curious, what did you get?"

I took my backpack off my back and opened it to show him 4 spray cans that were black, light blue, white and red. Ozpin raised an eyebrow "spray paint? your not thinking of doing any graffiti at my academy are you Daniel?"

I zipped the bag back up and looked at him "no way in hell...especially at your academy Professor Ozpin."

"Ah...good to know, still why do you have spray paint?"

I jumped onto the bullhead "just want to add something to my clothes that involves them, that's all."

Ozpin and Crystal looked at each other and shrugged then they got onto the bullhead.

 _A few minutes later_

I looked down on the city as we flew above it with Crystal hanging onto my leg for dear life "She doesn't seem to enjoy the view as much as you do." I heard Ozpin say.

"Yeah, she was brave enough to stay in the department, but she's not brave enough to face heights."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow "you left her in your apartment, all by herself?"

"I did leave her with a gun."

Ozpin then gave me a stare "I'm joking, yeah right like I'm going to leave a seven year old with a gun," An origami dove formed on my arm "nah I leave one of these guys with her, lets say someone tries to rob the place then next thing you know these little guys are paper cutting the heck out the poor bastard that's robbing the place. So basically think of them as like guardian angels...only paper birds."

Ozpin smiled "Well at least a part of you is still watching over her."

I chuckled "yeah."

"by the way Daniel, I still have some questions I'd like to ask you." He said grabbing out his scroll.

"O-kay shoot."

"Now I've gone through you record and what I've found so far is quite interesting and questionable at the same time."

 _My Record? wait a minute...does that mean he was looking for me before the little Cafe incident today?_ I thought but I shrugged it off "oh...and what's in my record that you find both interesting and questionable?"

"Well besides it saying that you control paper from you bare hands, It says here that you attended Shade academy in Vacuo."

"yeah and what's so-"

"but its also says here that you were born in Vale."

"YYYYYYeeeessssss that part is also true."

"so tell me, why did you move from Vale to Vacuo?"

"Well..." I looked down at the floor "ever since my Mum died, Dad was very distant from me and I mean very distant like he would always be travelling. It was rare that we would spend time with each other when he came back, But I mostly spent time with my friends. Then after it had just been my 16th birthday, he left me a note saying that he would begone for while. He just...just left me no goodbyes in person just...gone. After that day, Jack who was my friend told me that his Dad had gotten message from my Dad saying that when he had arrived to Vacuo he had gotten me into Shade academy early. I was happy because Jack, and Amelia and Kiel who were also my friends were getting into Shade early as well...that was the only thing Dad ever did that got me to be happy again," I then looked back up at Ozpin "My friends and I completed our first year there and moved onto the second year, but as that year started we were given a mission...I was the only one to come out of it alive, my friends were pronounced dead. After that I left Shade and came back to Vale, Dad heard about what happened and understood my decision to leave Shade."

"I'm sorry for your loss and also sorry if I bought back any bad memories."

I wiped away a tear that managed to escape from my eye "Nah...i-its fine."

Ozpin adjusted his glasses "Now tell me Daniel did your mother or your father posses this 'conduit gene' as well?"

"Nope just me, I was just born with it."

"I see...also before I forget to ask, did you build your own weapon in Signal before you left to Shade?"

"Yeah but it got destroyed on my last mission."

"I see...do you require a new one?"

"Ozpin, I'm basically a walking weapon, I'm pretty sure I can cope without a weapon."

"Mhm, tell me...does your power have any weakness."

"Yeah...I can't go anywhere near fire and water."

"What if you get thirsty?"

"Oh no that's okay I can still drink liquids just have to be careful that I don't spill it anywhere. Even if I did I could just absorb paper nearby to heal myself.

Ozpin nodded and stared out into the distance.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip to beacon until I heard the pilot say "We're here."

I then looked out and saw a tower surrounded by buildings above a waterfall, _Beacon academy, this is going to be one interesting year._

 _On the landing pad._

As we touched down Crystal was the first to jump off and get on her knees and start kissing the ground. I shook my head at her.

I then turned to the edge of the cliff side and looked out into the distance "This is quite the view wouldn't you say Crystal?"

After I said that Crystal shot me a glare "Don't give me that look I was only playing."

Ozpin walked up to me "Now Daniel lets talk about your initiation." He said.

I turned to Ozpin "alright, what about my initiation."

"Well seeing that you were let into the academy late, so I have arranged something in the amphitheatre for your initiation."

"I see and when's the initiation?"

"Your initiation starts in 40 mins , so I suggest you use that time to show yourself around the academy."

"What about Crystal?"

"I'll look after her while you explore, we'll meet you in the amphitheatre."

"Alright," I then walked over to Crystal "Crystal go with Professor Ozpin to the amphitheatre, I'll catch up with you within an hour."

She smiles "*signs* okay Daniel." She hugs me.

"You know sign language?" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, guess you could say I'm full of surprises," Crystal then lets go and we fist-bump each other "see ya kid."

 _A 10 minutes later_

I was on the roof of one of the buildings, this school is pretty neat.

"Right now lets get started." I sat down and put my backpack beside me, I took my jacket off and laid it flat in front of me, I opened my backpack and pulled out the spray paint and a piece of paper.

I placed the piece of paper on my jacket, I then got out my iPod and went into my playlist and hit shuffle "...and today's winner is.."

 **(Green Day-Nuclear family)**

"Alright one of my favorites.

 **(Song Starts)**

Daniel: I'll start with white first

 **Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round**  
 **Like a Ferris wheel, like it's breaking down**  
 **Drinking angels piss, gonna crash and burn**  
 **I just want some action so give me my turn**  
 **Like a Chinese company conspiracy**  
 **it's the death of the nuclear family staring up at you**  
 **It's looking like another bad comedy**  
 **Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too**  
 **Can you hear the sound coming over the hill?**  
 **Gotta move my feet, it's coming in for the kill**  
 **B-baby, baby, it's a blow out! (Oh yeah)**  
 **Like a nuclear bomb and it wont be long 'til I detonate!**

 **Like a Chinese company conspiracy**  
 **it's the death of the nuclear family staring up at you**  
 **It's looking like another bad comedy**  
 **Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too**

 **(Epic solo)**

 **Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round**  
 **Like a Ferris wheel, like it's breaking down**  
 **Scream, scream, screaming bloody murder! (Wow yeah)**  
 **Like a nuclear bomb and it wont be long 'til I detonate**  
 **Like a Chinese company conspiracy**  
 **it's the death of the nuclear family staring up at you**  
 **It's looking like another bad comedy**  
 **Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too**

 **I said 10...9..8...7...6...5...4...3 ,5,4,3,2,1**

 **(Song ends)**

"Right now for the red and black."

 _3 minutes later bought to you by a Chibi Daniel spray painting his jacket._

I put down the red and black spray cans and held up my jacket "Beautiful." I said to myself.

Right now on my jacket was two wolves, a Beowulf (one of the ones from the 'red' trailer) on the right side with the left part of its face missing, and a normal wolf on the left side with the right side of its face missing connected to the Beowulf's. I put the jacket on and turned off my iPod and sat on the edge of the building with my legs hanging off, if I'm correct its been 16 minutes now so I still have 24 minutes till my initiation starts...speaking of which... WHERE THE HELLS THE AMPHITHEATRE?!

(Karma has now been set, Karma ranking :default)

Then I here the bell go off and see students pouring out of the buildings, then I saw the uniforms, _damn its going to feel weird wearing uniform, I liked it when we could wear whatever back at Shade._ I thought to myself.

I then heard the speaker go off _**"**_ _ **Attention, all students please make your way to the amphitheatre."**_

Just my luck, now all I have to do is follow the students and they'll lead me straight to the amphitheatre.

"Ow...please stop!" I heard a voice.

"Huh?"

I looked down to see a rabbit faunus being surrounded by 4 guys, 1 with orange hair, 1 with a green Mohawk, 1 with light-brown hair and 1 with Dark blue hair.

I saw the orange haired one approach the girl and knock her books out of her hands. I gritted my teeth, _great another anti-faunus group. I would like to help her but I need to get to my initiation._ Or at least I would of made my way to my initiation if the orange haired guy hadn't just knocked the girl over when she was trying to pick up her books, thus initiating my ass-kicking mode, _initiation can wait._ I thought as I jumped off the roof.

 **Velvet's P.O.V**

I was on my way to the amphitheatre as Ozpin instructed, I was at the very back unfortunately Cardin and his friends were too and they took this opportunity and pulled me by the ears around a corner "Ow...please stop!" I yelped, no one heard me though. He then pushed me against the wall "Stop? you here that guy's the freak wants us to stop." Cardin said.

He then came up to me and knocked my books out of my hands "oops my bad." he laughed as did the other three. I knelt down and started to pick up my books only to have Cardin come up and push me to the ground "oops my bad again," i looked up at Cardin, terrified as he got closer to me rubbing his fist in his palm "I hate it when someone tells me to stop what I like doing best...especially if that person is involved with the thing I like to do best."

I closed my eyes and braced myself...

...

 ***Wham***

...I opened my eyes a bit then opened them completely and saw Cardin on the ground knocked out, I then looked at the figure on top of him. I couldn't see his face but had Black hair with white streaks and he wore black shoes, an orange shirt, red jeans and a blue jacket that had a picture of a white wolf and a Beowulf on the back "oops...my bad." I heard him say.

"Hey who do you think you are?!" Russel yelled.

The person put his finger up telling them to wait "Hold on," He said as he got off Cardin "I landed on a piece of shit on my way down." He then grabbed Cardin by the collar and what he did next had my mouth hanging wide open.

Paper started coming off his arms and wrapping around Cardin. When Cardin was completely covered in paper except for his head the guy holding him threw him at _RDL, Cardin attempted to get free but for some reason he found it difficult, it's just paper...right?

"Get me out of this," Cardin yelled and _RDL started tear the paper off of him. Cardin got up and approached the guy and held him by his shirt "Who do you think you are huh?!

The guy then grabbed Cardin's hand and removed it from his shirt with ease "Daniel Reis, that's who." the guy known as Daniel said.

Cardin got on one knee and held his arm "Ow...let go," he looked at his team mates "a little help?!"

Russel ran up with his fist raised while Daniel looked at him smiling "Here catch." Daniel threw a paper ball at Russel and it stuck to his chest. Russel looked down at the paper ball, then the ball grew 6 legs then a little head...a paper spider?

Russel screamed "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"Hold still." Dove tried to whack it off but it jumped off and landed on Sky's head "DOVE ITS GOT ME!" Sky yelled.

While _RDL were messing with the paper spider, Daniel looked at Cardin "You should join them." He said, Daniel grabbed Cardin by the collar and pushed him into Sky making the spider jump on Cardin's face. Cardin quickly whacked it off then looked at Daniel and backed off "l-lets get out of here." Team CRDL ran off.

"Yeah you better run!" Daniel shouted, he then turned to me so I could see his face, He had long black hair with a white streak on the left side and had white opal star shine eyes. He offered his hand to me "are you okay?" he asked. I was a bit hesitant at first but I took his hand and he helped me up.

He then bent down and grabbed all my books and gave them to me "t-thank you," I shyly responded.

"No problem. I'm Daniel, Daniel Reis."

"V-Velvet Scarlatina."

"That's a pretty name." He said and I felt myself blush.

"T-thanks." Then in the corner of my eye I saw the paper spider crawl on Daniel's shoulder. I backed away and pointed at it, he just looked at it and smiled "Don't worry it won't hurt you, little guy's with me," The paper spider then went into Daniels arm, He then looked in the direction that CRDL ran off "do those guys bother you everyday."

"Y-yeah but mostly when my team-mates aren't around."

He looked down as if he was thinking:

 **Good Karma act: Velvet mustn't be the only Faunas that gets bullied by those guys, and she doesn't look like he type of person that shows self-defence** (A/N: I've seen volume 3 and holy shit she is a cute bad ass...but not now) **plus she said that they only pick on her when her team-mates aren't around, but with me around...that would be a different story.**

 **Evil Karma act: I don't have time to babysit her, I have other things to worry about then her. Besides, in a way she said that her team-mates look after her, so she'll be fine.**

(A/N: I'm choosing this Karma event just this once, the rest will be your choosing. I'm choosing Good karma act.)

He looked back up "Tell you what, if I pass my initiation and make it into the school, I'll b sure to watch out for you as well how does that sound." He gave a cheerful smile.

I didn't know what to say, a guy I just met is willing to help me with CRDL, I smiled "That would mean a-a lot...thank you Daniel."

"No problem," He said, he then looked left and right "ssssssspeaking of initiation, you wouldn't happen to know where the amphitheatre is?"

I smiled "I was just on my way there, you can follow me."

He smiled "Thanks."

We were about to leave when Daniel stopped "hold on Velvet," his whole body then turned into paper and went onto the roof. When he came back down he had a backpack on his shoulder "alright I'm good, let's go."

 _few minutes later, third person P.O.V_

"...wow so you can control paper?!" Velvet asked.

On their way to the amphitheatre, Daniel told Velvet what he is and what he can do and that he had been excepted into Beacon "yeah." he responded

"are there any others like you?"

"Yeah but they have different powers, and they go into hiding because they're afraid of being called a freak or a bio-terrorist."

"that's awful...Have you ever been called any of those."

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me. I don't care what they call me, Even those I protect still call me those things but I'm used to it."

Velvet looked at him in disbelief "You still get called those things even if you protect them."

"Yep."

 _How can Daniel be so calm and collected even though people call him those things. Does he just block them out?_ Velvet thought.

They reached the amphitheatre and Daniel turned to Velvet "thanks Velvet."

"no problem Daniel, good luck with your initiation."

"Thank you." and Velvet entered the amphitheatre. Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath "lets do this." and he entered the amphitheatre as well.

 **Inside the amphitheatre**

"Why did the professor call us to the amphitheatre?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows." Yang said.

"Shhhh...he's about to talk." Weiss said.

Ozpin stepped up to the stage and tapped the microphone "May I have everyone's attention," He said and everyone went silent "thank you, now you all might be wondering why I have called you here, Well allow me to answer your question...we have a new student who will be attending the academy."

Everyone started to talk among themselves.

"a new student? this late in the year?"

"I bet he paid to get let in late."

Ozpin adjusted his glasses and called for silence "anyway, you may all be wondering why I let another person into the academy, well there is something special about him and you'll see why during his initiation which will be taking place right here. Now without further or do, its about time you met this student, Daniel You can come in now."

Everyone turned to the entrance to see a boy with black hair with white streak on the left side start walking to the middle of the amphitheatre.

While he was walking to the middle, people started to murmur

"He doesn't seem like much, what's so special about him?"

"He looks cute."

"I wonder what his weapon is?"

"What's with his jacket? is that a beowolf mixed with a normal wolf?!"

Daniel reached the middle "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Ozpin said.

Daniel nodded and looked to the crowd on the stands "my name is Daniel Reis, I hope we can all be friends." Daniel forced a smile _yeah right, after I use my power they'll probably be afraid of me and then I won't have much friends except for Velvet._ Daniel thought.

The platform Ozpin stood on lowered to the floor and before he made his way into the bleachers, Daniel handed him his backpack "hold onto that for me." Ozpin nodded and took the bag with him ip to the bleachers and stood next to Ms Goodwitch and Crystal "Now Daniel...your initiation," when he said that cages started to rise from the ground that were full of grimm. 6 Beowolfs, 5 Ursai plus an ursa Major, a King Taijitu and a Deathstalker "for your initiation you must kill these creatures of grimm."

Everyone was shocked about the kinds of Grimm that Daniel was put up against even Ms Goodwitch was shocked "Professor Ozpin with all due respect, don't you think that putting all these grimm up against the new student is a bit extreme?!"

Ozpin just smiled "He'll be fine."

Daniel looked at the Grimm at the cages _she isn't exactly wrong, it would be a little extreme for new students. Although, Ozpin knows I'm not your average student._ Daniel thought as little pieces of paper started to peel off his hands. Thankfully no one noticed.

After all, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise early.

 **And that is where I end it guys and gals**

 **Sorry the next chapter took too long. But atleast its done and hopefully you all like it...**

 **...Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

**Chapter 3: Initiation**

 **I said I would do this last chapter...so here it is.**

 **name: Crystal Palacio**

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Age: 11**

 **Race: Faunas (Wolf)**

 **Hair length: shoulder length with pony tails**

 **Hair colour: Blue.**

 **Skin colour: Fair light skin.**

 **Clothes: A white sundress with a red jacket over the top.**

 **Eye colour: Yellow.**

 **Height: 50.5"**

* * *

Daniel stared at the grimm, getting in his fighting stance he looked up at Ozpin and nodded. Ozpin saw this and nodded back, Crystal looked at Daniel with worry in her eyes, Daniel saw her and smiled giving her a thumbs up making her smile again.

"Alright Daniel, your initiation starts..." Daniel closed his eyes and inhaled...and exhaled "...Now!" Ozpin shouted thus the cages opened up letting the grimm out.

The grimm had their sights trained on Daniel who was reaching for something in his jacket. Ruby stood up "He's going to use his weapon!" She yelled in excitement with sparkly eyes.

"Ruby! He needs to concentrate." Weiss yelled at her leader, but that didn't stop Ruby from getting excited about seeing this newcomer's weapon.

Daniel however smiled and pulled out not a weapon...but a book. Ruby's excited face turned into a face of confusion then disappointment as she crossed her arms and huffed "man, I was excited too."

Daniel sighed and opened the book showing it was filled with blank pages, he then turned around and ripped the book in half making the pages go flying in the air. Everyone was confused by this action. Daniel directed the paper behind him and he looked at the Grimm and smiled, he raised his hand and motioned for them to come at him.

A Beowolf let out a howl and ran at him, _that's it closer...closer..._ Daniel thought, the Beowolf lunged at the boy and Daniel's smile turned into a smirk and he disappeared leaving scraps where he stood, then the paper that was behind him formed into a giant spike and impaled the Beowolf when it reached where tohe boy was.

Everyone looked in awe except professor Ozpin. Daniel then reappeared on the tip of the spike keeping himself balanced and looked at the grimm and jumped off the spike making it disperse back int normal paper. _Alright the secret is out, lets do this._

The Ursa Major started to make an approach on the boy, Daniel walked calmly up to it with paper following behind him, when they met in the middle the Ursa Major raised its claws and swiped at the boy, however Daniel blocked its claw with a paper wall making its hand ricochet back. Daniel used this to his advantage, using the paper he used to create the small wall, the paper gathered around his right hand and punched the Ursa in the face making it stumble back and hold its head. He saw the Deathstalker making its approach, so he jumped on the Ursa's back and pushed off making the Ursa face plant into the ground. Daniel landed in front of the Deathstalker and looked up at it, the Deathstalker's tail started to come down on Daniel but Daniel's whole body turned into paper and he was now behind the Deathstaker as it's tail came down.

Daniel noticed the Beowolf, Ursa and King Taijitu started making their approach, Daniel started to gather paper at his feet and then he rose up on top of a pillar made of paper and he looked down at the Grimm.

"Who is this guy?" Blake said staring at the boy.

"I don't know but he's pretty cool!" Yang said shouted with excitement.

"Go Daniel!" Velvet yelled gathering a few stares directed at her.

"You know him Velvet?" Weiss said.

"Yeah, he helped me with team CRDL before the initiation."

"Really? Huh, I guess he's an okay guy then." Blake said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't count on it him yet, he still has to defeat those grimm." Weiss said rather coldly

"Yeah...but his semblance seems to be helping with that."

"That is if it is his semblance, I mean have any of you heard of a semblance that allows you to control paper?"

"Actually its not a semblance." Velvet cut in.

"What? Then what is it?"

"Daniel said it was a sort of power...a conduit power I think."

"Conduit? Never heard of such a thing." Blake said.

"We have now." Ruby said.

Back with Daniel, 2 Beowolf climbing the pillar. Daniel knelt down and touched the pillar and two paper spikes came out of the pillar and impaled the Beowolf making their bodies fall to the ground and disappear into a black mist. Then Daniel felt something hit the pillar making him stumble a bit, he looked down and saw the Ursa Major back up and it and the Deathstalker were hitting the pillar. He then saw something just scratch his cheek an looked down to see the Beowolf throwing the spikes on their backs at him. The Pillar started to collapse and Daniel jumped off, but the King Taijitu got underneath him with its mouth open, however Daniel turned his whole body into paper and rode the wind currents out of the way and landed safely on the ground. He then turned back to the grimm and quickly made a paper wall blocking the incoming projectiles from the Beowolf, he let out a deep breath and smirked "alright...two can play at game." He said as paper started to surround his hands.

He came out of cover and started shooting paper at the Beowolf which to everyone's surprise, went straight through the Beowolf's heart and/or head killing them instantly. Daniel smiled, _that takes care of the Beowolf, now all that's left is the Ursa, Deathstalker and...wait, wheres the King Taiji-,_ Daniel's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a hiss and turned around and looked up at the snake grimm behind him.

Daniel jumped out of the way when the King Taijitu tried to swallow him whole. The Ursa Major was then behind him and tried to slash him but Daniel back flipped and landed on the Major's back and grabbed onto the biggest spike on its back and started pulling on it earning some growls and slashes from the Ursa as it tried to get Daniel off. Then there was a crack and then the spike came out of the Major's back making it let out a pained roar, then Daniel got the spike and stabbed the Ursa Major in the head, killing it.

Daniel then felt himself get hit in the back making him let go oof the Ursa's spike and go flying into the Deathstaker which then hit Daniel into the floor with its pincer. Daniel tried to get up to recover but fell back down immediately, then the King Taijitu slammed its whole body down on Daniel making the floor crack and dust go up in the air.

"Ozpin! Please stop this, hes going to die!" Glynda yelled.

Crystal got up from her seat and looked for any signs of Daniel in the dust, unfortunately the only thing that ascended from the dust was the King Taijitu looking down into the smoke. At least this was a sign that the snake grimm hasn't devoured Daniel yet, however the grimm started to close in on Daniel blocking any exit he can make if he tries to exit from the smoke. The something happened that made Crystal smile, paper birds started to ascend out of the dust making the King Taijitu at them, suddenly more paper birds rose out of the dust and pushed the grimm back. Then when the dust cleared it showed Daniel standing up with a smile on his face surrounded by a cyclone of paper, he then started to ascend from the ground onto another pillar the King Taijitu went at him first but when it made contact with the paper cyclone, its head got shredded to pieces.

Everyone was shocked at what was transpiring right now, Ozpin just simply smiled. Daniel then looked up and with a smirk he bent his knees and jumped into the air turning into paper with the paper cyclone following him. The when he was in the air he turned back to normal and looked down at the grimm smiling. The paper in the cyclone of paper then started to form into big paper spikes, Daniel's whole body turned back into paper and he went towards the ground at a rapid pace, the paper spikes followed behind him. When Daniel hit the ground the spikes impaled all the grimm leaving none surviving.

...The initiation was over

When the Grimm disappeared, the paper spikes fell apart leaving just scraps of paper all over the floor. Everyone searched the arena for Daniel but he was nowhere to be found, Crystal however got up from her seat, grabbed Daniel's backpack and went down into the arena. She reached the middle of the arena and looked down into this pile of paper, then the pile of paper started to spin around in a mini tornado and when it dispersed, Daniel stood in front of her smiling.

Crystal just sighed "Show off." She hand signed.

Daniel chuckled and grabbed his backpack off her "You think so?" Crystal nodded.

The Amphitheatre was quiet, everyone had looks of awe, fear and astonishment. Velvet was one of the people that looked at Daniel with awe, _wow...hes strong._ he thought.

Ruby and Nora had sparkles in her eyes "That. was. AWESOME!" They yelled in unison.

 _Well at least there's two people who thought my performance was cool._ Daniel thought.

Ozpin started making his way to the middle of arena "Well done Mr Reis, you passed the initiation." He said.

"Thank you professor Ozpin." Daniel responded.

Ozpin turned to everyone in the bleachers "please welcome our new student Daniel," there were a few claps from the students but not enough to get the other students to clap "Yes...well thank you for your time. You are dismissed," with that said, everyone started to merge from their seats and out the door "Sorry about that Daniel."

"Nah its alright, I'm used to it." Daniel gave a small smile

Ozpin saw Glynda approach them "Ah yes, Daniel this is Professor Goodwitch, you will have her for one of your classes."

Glynda put out her hand which Daniel grabbed and shook "Pleasure to meet you." Daniel said.

"The pleasure is all mine. You have a unique gift Daniel," she responded and retracted her hand and began to shake it "and quite a grip might I add."

Daniel rubbed his nose "Heh...Thanks."

"Oh and please, next time don't leave such a mess." She looked around to see the whole arena covered in paper.

"Yeah..sorry, I'll clean that up."

"No need." She then stepped into a clear spot where here was no paper and began to use her telekinesis to move the paper into piles in the corner. Janitors would probably come collect it later.

Daniel managed to absorb a little paper before it got put into the pile, _ahhh~ much better._ He thought as he began to move his neck around making a _crack_ sound.

"Daniel, would you be kind enough to follow me?" Ozpin said making his way to the door.

"Sure." With that they left the Amphitheatre with Crystal.

 **Timeskip~**

Ozpin and Daniel, with Crystal having a piggyback, walked through the hallways in the dormitory. A couple of hours had passed since Daniel's initiation, Ozpin brought Daniel to his office discussing what will happen with him...the Decision was that he would be put onto a team thus becoming the fifth member of one. A they walked through the Hall, Daniel spoke up "So Ozpin, I have a question."

"Ask away." Ozpin said.

"What year group team am I going to be put on?" Daniel asked.

"You'll be put onto a 1st year team." Ozpin simply said.

"Cool...which team?"

 **Meanwhile with team RWBY**

"Augh, Oobleck is the worst!" Yang said reaching their dorm room and holding the door open.

"Yeah, but not as bad as professor peach." Blake said entering the dorm.

"I like her." Weiss said following behind Blake.

"Yeah, but she's not around very often," Ruby said coming in last, once everyone entered Yang shut the door, unfortunately Ruby's cloak got stuck in the door making her yelp and fall flat on her butt. "Guy's a little help." she said.

Yang opened the door and Ruby got up and checked her cloak seeing if it got damaged but to her relief it wasn't.

Weiss sat on her bed opening a book from her previous class and began studying, Ruby climbed up to her bed and began reading her Camp Camp comic book, Blake sat on her bed and read one of her books and as for Yang she climbed up to her bed and laid back on it looking up at the ceiling. Then a thought crossed her mind "Hey guys, what was that at the amphitheatre?"

"You mean that guy who did his initiation? I don't know...and frankly, I don't care." Weiss said coldly.

"And you wonder why they call you ice queen." Ruby said.

"Still, I am curious myself about that guy...what was his name? Daniel?" Blake asked taking her eyes away from her book.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow we'll see him and ask him about i-" Yang was cut off when she and her team heard a knock on the door.

Ruby jumped down and went to the door, when she opened it she saw professor Ozpin standing there with his coffee mug "Professor Ozpin? What are you doing here?"

"Afternoon Ms Rose." Ozpin said.

"What brings you here?"

"Well I've come to introduce you to your new teammate."

When he said that Yang, Weiss and Blake stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. Ruby just blinked at him "n-new teammate?" She said.

"Yes."

Ruby shook her head and smiled "Cool!...where is she...or he?"

Ozpin smiled and moved to the side revealing Daniel with Crystal on his shoulders. The Girl's mouths dropped and Daniel gave a slight wave with one hand "Hi." was all he said. Crystal gave a wave as well.

"Okay I will leave you four to get acquainted with him." Ozpin said and started walking away.

"What?! Professor, your just going to leave me here?!"

"Well yes I have to get your profile set up don't I? Now good luck, oh and you'll need this." Ozpin threw Daniel a scroll and continued to walk back to his office.

There was an awkward silence followed by a light chuckle from Daniel and Ruby. Ruby then decided to speak up "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." Daniel entered and the girls watched him.

Ruby then went in the middle of the room "Guys, this is Daniel...our new teammate."

Daniel bowed his head a bit still holding onto Crystal.

"Hey~ I'm Yang" Yang said.

"Nice to meet you Daniel. I'm Blake" Blake said.

"..." Weiss stayed quiet narrowing her eyes at him.

This sent chills down Daniel's spine "That's Weiss, I'm Ruby by the way."

"Nice to meet you all." Daniel said. He put Crystal down and sat down on the floor as Crystal stretched her arms.

"Who's this?" Ruby asked kneeling down to the little wolf Faunas.

"That's Crystal." Daniel replied.

"Is she your sister?" Blake asked.

"Nah...I saved her from being killed by a mugger in an alleyway, she would be all alone if it wasn't for me."

"You saved her? but isn't she just a Faunas?" Blake asked with an eyebrow raised.

"So? Big deal, shes still a person, I risked all my life to keep her safe up to this point." This made Blake smile.

"You seem to take kindly to Faunas' Daniel." Yang said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Velvet told us what you did for her when you protected her from Cardin and his goons."

"Yeah! She's really thankful, she thinks you as some sort of knight in shining armour...or paper." Ruby said.

"Yeah, that reminds me, she said it wasn't a semblance? So I'm curious on what it is cause I've never seen something quite like it." Blake said now paying full attention.

Ruby nodded "Yeah...what did she say it was called? Co-Coconut power?"

Daniel chuckled _How did she get coconut out of Conduit?_ He thought and sat up straight "Conduit power actually." He corrected her as paper started revolving around his hand.

"Okay, what is a Conduit?" Yang asked.

Daniel then began to explain to the girls what a conduit is.

Weiss then stood up "What?! Your telling us your a bio-terrorist?!" She yelled.

"I didn't say that Weiss, I just said that most people call conduits bio-terrorists because some of them use their powers for evil instead of good." Daniel corrected her.

"So we've possibly got a bio-terrorist on our team?! What was Ozpin thinking?!"

Her teammates gave her a cold glare "Weiss! He didn't say he was!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah! Besides, he doesn't seem that bad." Yang stated.

"Thanks guys...but its kind of what I expected." Daniel said with his head down.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Conduits are called Bio-terrorists whether they're the same or not."

This made Blake and the other girls except Weiss frown and look at Daniel with sorrowful eyes. Ruby then spoke up "Don't worry Daniel, we think you're a good guy…well except for Weiss."

Blake and Yang gave him a smile and a thumbs up while Weiss just gave a "Hmph."

Daniel looked at Ruby and smiled "Thanks Ruby." He said.

 **Timeskip~**

Everyone was getting ready for bed, Ruby wore a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration.

Weiss wore a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings

Yang wore an orange tank top with a flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts.

Blake wore a black yukata, with gray and white as a secondary color setup.

As for Daniel, he wore black tracksuit pants with a white t-shirt and Crystal wore a pink sleeping gown and had red shorts.

When they all got into bed there was one question that the girls asked themselves…Where was Daniel and Crystal going to sleep?.

"Be right back!" Ruby said as she dashed out the door.

A minute later she came back with 2 pillows and a doona "Thanks again Ruby." Daniel said taking the pillows and blankets from her.

"No worries!" She said cheerfully.

Daniel spotted the carpet between the bunk beds and put the two pillows down.

"Wait!" Weiss yelled.

"What?" Daniel looked at her.

"I still don't trust you, so how do we know you won't do anything funny while we're asleep?"

Daniel sighed and pulled his bag up to him and dug through it. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on one hand then the other part on the desk "There."

"Why do you have handcuffs?" Blake asked.

"Lets just say my Ex-Girlfriend was into some…..crazy stuff…"

Ruby tilted her head "What kind of stuff?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when your older." Yang said.

"Yeah….but she dumped me after she found out about *paper revolves around hand* left these handcuffs here tho so I decided to keep them."

"So your single?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Yeah,"

"Do you have a way to get them off?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Daniel held up a key to show them then laid down, but Weiss still stood there, tapping her foot "What is it this time?"

"I still don't trust you, how do we know you won't unlock yourself later?"

Daniel sighed and held up the key to her "Want to keep hold of the key?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at him and took the key and laid down on her bed. Daniel looked at Crystal who gave him a 'really' look, Daniel just shrugged and laid down. "Goodnight!" Ruby said.

"Goodnight!" Everyone but Crystal said in unison.

 **Meanwhile with Ozpin~**

Ozpin was done setting up Daniel's profile and sat back in his chair. Goodwitch entered his office "All students are asleep." She said.

"Very good," Ozpin said as he let out a sigh and picked up his coffee mug in one hand and Daniel's file in the other, as he looked through his file, one part caught his eye "oh?"

"What is it?" Goodwitch raised a brow.

"I missed this part somehow." He pointed at a certain point of the file with his pinkie still holding his coffee mug.

Goodwitch went beside him and looked at the file and her eyes widened "His mother was a-"

"That's very odd, He hasn't shown any traits unless its well hidden."

"Should we ask him about this tomorrow?"

"...No, there will be no need for that...although I am curious why he didn't tell me about this."

"Hmmm...well if your done for the night we should head to bed ourselves."

"agreed." and with that they entered the elevator and descended from the tower going to bed, ready for what ever may happen tomorrow.

 **...and that's all folks for this Chapter**

 **Its funny, I was writing the end when suddenly I got a review on this story saying "will there be a next time I'm enjoying it so far and plz update it." and I was like "Funny you should say that." XD**

 **...Until next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Early training

**Chapter 4: Early training**

 **Dream~**

 **"** Mummy!" A little boys voice could be heard.

A woman with white hair in a piggy tail and white opal eyes wearing a blue dress came out after hearing the boy's cry. "What's wrong Dan- oh my god! Jakob get out here!"

A man with a torn brown robe and messy black hair came out of an old cottage and went wide eyed. There stood little Daniel with paper coming off his hands and more paper floating around him.

No..." The man mumbled. He began slowly going towards the boy "Daniel look at me."

Little Daniel looked at his father and stepped back everytime his father took a step forward "Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" He said.

"You won't." Jakob got closer trying his best to ignore the pain of the paper around Daniel cutting into his flesh. He saw an opening and rolled towards Daniel and hugged Daniel. Daniel froze up "Breath in and out slowly my son." Daniel slowly lowered his hands and took a few deep breaths, The paper around them started to slowly go down before finally dispersing "good boy." Jakob said before touching Daniel on the forehead causinghis hand to glow blue and make Daniel sleepy. Before he started to drift off, he heard his parents mension something about 'D.U.P' and 'conduits'.

He saw his Dad look at him and shake his head "they won't take him too." He heard his father say before everything went black.

* * *

 **Reality~**

Daniel opened his eyes a little. He saw nothing but a blur indicating he's barley still awake. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes and yawned. Once his vision was more clearer he saw a little light from the door. He squinted his eyes and saw the door slightly left open. Daniel scanned the room for any signs of trespassers. He saw nothing except for Ruby's bed empty, _oh no. Did she get kidnapped?_ He thought. Daniel slowly got up making sure not to make any sound to wake the others up but was stopped when he felt something pull his arm down. He looked and saw the cuffs. He looked at Weiss and "psst. Weiss...Weiss!" He whispered. Weiss let out a little sound and turned her body around facing the wall. Danile sighed and looked at his hand that was handcuffed _man. Welp. Guess there goes one way to prove they can trust me._ Suddenly Daniel's hand fell off and turned into scraps of paper. He moved the cuffs away and put his arm at the scraps of paper which attatched itself back to Daniel making his hand reform. After moving his fingers around he got up and grabbed his jacket and exited the dorm.

* * *

 **Campus grounds~**

Daniel started running around the school looking for Ruby. He checked the cafeteria first, Then the class rooms, the Auditorium, Even the rooftops. He sat over the edge of the roof of the dormitories and started to think. Then something caught his eye. He saw something light up in the gym. He jumped off the roof and started to make his way to the gym.

He opened the gym and looked around. He smelt something burning and found that the source of the smell was from a couple of training bots. They had holes in each of them. One with a hole in its head. Another with a hole in its chest and the last with its legs shot off. He crouched down to see that the holes had burn marks around them. He got up from crouching and thought _weird._

 **Bang!**

Daniel froze up as he heard the shot and the bullet pass by him. He looked to his side and saw fire where the bullet hit. He then looked to his other side and saw Ruby looking through her scope then put it down and have a worried face. "Oh my god! I'm sorry Daniel!"

She ran over to him when he held onto his heart "I just saw my life flash before my very eyes!" He said.

"I'm sorry! I thoight you were a bot!" Ruby said.

Daniel looked at her "since when do bots wear hoodies?!"

"Well they could!" Daniel took deep breaths and looked at her "why are you up anyway Daniel?" Ruby asked changing Crescent Rose back into its un-lethal form and cliping it to her back. ( **A/N: I** **dunno how she puts it away -_-** )

"I could ask you the same thing." Daniel replied.

"Well. Yang normally woke up early to run around for the campus...so I thought I could do the same. Well, not run around the campus but train on my combat and weapon skills."

Daniel smiled. Guess he can see why Ozpin made her the leader "doesn't hurt to improve huh?"

"Yep!" Ruby said enthusiastically. She then remembered something "hey Daniel. How dod you get out of those cuffs?"

Daniel gave her a 'really' look "Ruby. My body is basically made up of paper. Do you really think a simple pair of handcuffs are gonna stop me?"

"Well...I guess not. Weiss will be pretty mad though."

"Yep. But I can deal with Weiss-cream." Daniel looked at Ruby who gave him a 'really' look. "What?"

"Please don't. We don't need another Yang on our team."

"She a punny gal?"

"Yes...just not really good at it." Ruby tapped the tip of her boot on the ground "umm...Also Daniel. About those cuffs."

"Yes?"

"Why...did you have those?"

Daniel froze. _oh god. Not this subject again!_ he thought _how do I explain this to her?!_ "umm..well you see...how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

 _Even worse!_ Daniel started to think of a way to word this without scarring her. "Well...you see Ruby. When a boy and...nononono. Well. Lets just say that my ex-girlfriend was into some...you know what? Listen to what Yang said and she'll tell you when your older."

"Oh okay!"

Daniel stared at the bots and went and examined one "these dust infused bullets your using on the bots?" He asked.

Ruby's face lit up "yep! I was testing them out. There's fire, ice, electricity and another one I've yet to try."

"Wanna give it a go?"

"Yes please! Make one of the bots stand up and I'll shoot it."

Daniel nodded and grabbed one of the bots and hoisted it up on his shoulders. He made a paper wall and leaned the bot against it and went beside Ruby. Ruby took aim at the bot. "Ummm...hey Rubes. What kind of bullet is this one?"

Ruby smirked "Gravity!"

Daniel went wide eyed "umm..I'm not sure th-" Daniel was cut off when Ruby fired and was sent flying back.

"Ow." Ruby got up and rubbed her head.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah...did it work?"

Daniel looked and saw the bot floating "umm. Well it worked. However, it may need some work. Via, you getting sent flying back and the bullet not really hurting the bot in anyway possible." He said.

Ruby looked down "aww.."

"Hey it just needs improvement okay. Don't get your hopes down."

Ruby looked up and smiled "yeah! Your right! Thanks Daniel!"

Daniel nodded and smiled. Ruby did the same then looked at her feet, fidgeting a bit "H-Hey Dan...can I call you Dan?"

"Don't see why not."

"Yeah...a-anyway...do you think we could. Y'know spar. I mean we don't have to its just I wanted to see your skills and my skills put to work against each other."

"Hmm...I guess that couldn't hurt."

"Yeah...wait! You don't have an Aura right?"

"Yeah?"

"So what if I hit you or cut you in half?!" Ruby started to tremble at the thought of cutting Daniel in half or shooting him. Especially with the fire bullets. He could burn alive!

"Hmmm...good point...okay lets make a rule. You can't use the fire bullets. Okay?"

Ruby nodded "but what about the blade of Crescent Rose?"

Daniel smirked "who said your going to hit me?"

Ruby pouted then put on a serious face "okay your on!"

Daniel nodded and went to one side of the room and Ruby went to the other. Ruby unclipped Crescent Rose from her back making it transform into its schythe form. She slammed the blade into the ground and smirked. Daniel cracked his neck and knuckles, paper starting to float around him.

Ruby lifted her schythe and brought the front of it behind her and jumped. She pulled the trigger and she was sent flying at Daniel. Using her Semblance to give herself an extra boost towards Daniel Daniel she raised Crescent Rose and brought it down on him but was stopped when the blade got stopped in a paper wall. Daniel smirked, Ruby did the same. Ruby moved her index finger towards the trigger of Crescen rose abd pulled the trigger which gave the schythe enough momentum to cut theough Daniel's wall.

Daniel rooled out of the way just missing the blade. Daniel looked up and saw Ruby transform her schythe into its sniper form and pointed at it. Daniel smiled and pointed down. Ruby tilted her head from the scope to look at him with a confused expression. She looked down and saw the paper from the wall moving under her. Daniel raised his right hand and pointed up. As soon as his finger went up, Ruby was raised to the roof by a paper pillar. Daniel ran up the pillar, Ruby looked down at him and aimed at him and shot.

Daniel disappeared into scraps of paper. Ruby looked around. Suddenly the pillar began to shake and Ruby soon found herself gripped by a big paper hand which slammed her into the ground making her bounce off the ground.

Ruby got up shaking her head and saw the hand had collapsed onto the ground dispersing into scraps of paper.

Ruby looked around and grabbed Crescent Rose turning it into its schythe form.

Daniel raised up from the scraps of paper "peek-a-boo." Daniel calmly said.

Ruby quickly slashed behind her but was met with more scraps of paper. Daniel materialized again abd grabbed a piece of scrap paper and threw it at her. Once Ruby felt the light contact she pointed Crescent Rose in the direction it came from and shot but again saw nothing but more scraps. Ruby started to shake with anger "Okay Stop!"

...

...Daniel materialized and absorbed the paper around him "what's wrong?" He asked.

"Its not fair. You can make stuff with your paper and your just to fast, faster then me!" She shouted.

"Oh...sorry. I was just seeing how good your reflexes were for that last part of our spar."

Ruby pouted and raised her hand "I want a rematch! With handicaps!"

"Handicaps?"

"Yes! Your not aloud to use your Condu-whatever powers ."

Daniel thought about this and looked at her "...get in a stance," Ruby nodded and got into a stance. Daniel looked at her stance and nodded "okay. Deal." Ruby's eyes lit up and she fistbumped the air and got back into her stance. Daniel nodded "ready when you are."

Ruby smirked and ran at him at top speed. The second she was inches away from him, Daniel put his hand out.

Ruby went past Daniel but felt as if someone pulled on her cape which caused her to lose her footing and fall on her back. Ruby groaned and looked up to see Daniel with her scythe in his hands. "Wha? How?!" Ruby gawked.

Daniel helped her up and gave her Crescent Rose "wanna try again?" Daniel asked. Ruby nodded quickly and ran to the same position she was in.

She tried again but all that was achieved was the same result from the last time.

"Again."

Same result.

"Again!"

Same result.

Again!"

Same result.

"AGAIN!"

And the same result.

Ruby was breathing really hard and she was on her knees "I...I don't understand...Uncle Qrow taught me how to use a schythe...what am I doing wrong?" Ruby looked down sadly.

It broke Daniel's heart to see this. He went to her side and put his hand on her shoulder "nothings wrong with what your doing...sorta," Ruby became more gloomy after hearing that "but rwmwmber what I said at the start. There's always room for improvement." Ruby looked at him and nodded slightly "and there is nothing with your combat skill. Its just the way your holding your schythe and your battle stance is what needs help with. So I'm gonna do that." Daniel helped her up and gave her Crescent Rose "okay. Back in your stance."

Ruby nodded and got in her stance. Daniel nodded and went behind her. He started to move the positioning of her hands on her schythe. Little did he know was that Ruby had a red face and was freaking out. She's never been touched by another boy besides her dad and uncle. And Daniel's face was really really close.

Daniel let go of het hands and stepped back. Ruby looked back at him. "D-Daniel. What did you do?" She asked.

"Just ajusted you leg positioning. Okay lets try this again, in that form your in." He walked back to the position he was in before and waited: Ruby nodded and took a deep breathe. She looked at him and charged. When she reached him, Daniel grabbed Crescent Rose again but instead of removing it out of Ruby's grasp he was lifted from the ground and over Ruby and slammed onto the ground. He went to get up but Tuby pointed the tip of Crescent Rose in his face with her finger near the trigger. Daniel smirked "good work," he got up "but remember if I was an enemy then keep your finger on the trigger, don't leave your finger hovering over it."

Ruby nodded "okay!"

Daniel nodded "ready to go again?"

"Sure!" Ruby went back to her position while Daniel stood in the spit he was in.

 **Timeskip 7:30~**

Ruby and Daniel walked back to the dorm, sweating from the morning training "that was really good Ruby. Good work."

Ruby nodded "yeah, thanks. You too Dan."

Daniel smiled and opened the door, only to be met with an angry Weiss dressed in her school uniform "There you two are!" She grabbed Daniel by the ear "how did you get out?! Did you steal the key and put it back?!" Weiss shouted.

"I didn't know where it was!" Daniel shouted back.

"Then how?!"

"Weiss come on, I'm made of paper. I literally could get out of a barred cage."

"Then what was the point of putting them on!"

"Well how else was I gonna prove that I'm trustworthy?!"

"Weiss its okay seriously. Daniel and I were ju-" Ruby was interrupted by Yang who came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth and dressed in her school uniform. Yang looked at Ruby and saw her and Daniel and how sweaty "why are you guys swe-...no..."

"Umm...Yang?...you oka-" Daniel froze up when he saw Yang bite down on her toothbrush which snapped in half. She spat the other half out which was on fire.

Ruby was confused "Yang? You okay?"

Yang cracked her knuckles "Weiss. Blake. Please take Ruby outside." Weiss and Blake nodded, not objecting to the blonds request and walked out with Ruby.

"Ummm...hehehe..guys? Where are ya going?" Daniel felt a sudden dark presence behind him and turned around slowly to see Yang's hair standing up with fire radiating off her. "No...Nononono! Yang stop!"

All that all of Beacon could hear that morning was the sound of screams and pleads as well as smoke from the Team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

 **whooo next chapter. Finally right? Sorry. Reason I haven't been updatibg is cause I'm focusing on stories from both this profile and my Wattapad profile.**

 **Anyway. I can't tell when the next chapter so be patient please.**

 **Until next time ;)**


	5. Moving

**Moving to Wattapad.**

Yes...as you can see in the title, it is true. I am moving all my stories to wattapad.

Now before you guys say No! Listen. Fanfiction has been a good website to write on I won't deny that. And all the people who give me positive feedback on my stories I would like to say sorry if you enjoyed them, but that doesn't mean you don't have to stop enjoying them. You could go join Wattapad. Its simple.

Now then, yoir probably wondering 'why are you moving to Wattapad Hunter?' answer to that question: when I write on wattapad I have a certain feel to it. Like a feel more comfortable. Plus there is a lot on wattapad, you can put music from youtube on your stories and pictures you took or drew yourself. Plus I have 4 new stories. I'll name em

 **Male! Keyblade weilder X RWBY**

 **OC trailers**

 **Assassin of Remnant**

 **Male/fem reader X Male/fem characters**

And two upcoming stories. Those being

 **TitanFall Uprise**

 **Blood brothers: the Prequel. (Which I'm probably going to pull a kingdom hearts 3 on and not release it for another couple of years...jk probably do it after Volume 3 or somethin)**

But yeah. You can still keep in touch with the stories. All you have to do is make a wattapad account which consists of you having an email. Make a username and a password...Y'know the usual shit.

Anyway I hope to see some of you on there and continue lovin my stories.

Until next time ;)


	6. Sorry

Sorry forgot the link. Here you go.

user/Hunter590

See ya there!


End file.
